


The One Where Bucky Loves Candy...And Maybe Clint's Kisses A Little Bit Too

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: Winterhawk Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint loves it more than he should, M/M, They're both assholes, bucky also reall really really likes candy, bucky is a grump, but his teeth dont, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Prompt: winterhawk plus bucky being a sweet tooth and now he has to go to the dentist cos his tooth is aching from all the candies and chocolates he ate. also features clint bugging bucky to go to the dentist, cos yeah, didn't i mention? bucky, the winter soldier, claims to not experience pain and thus does not need a dentist. oh and fluff and chaos ensues.





	

Bucky was sitting on the couch, moving his tongue slowly over his tooth, his face contorted oddly. He’d been chewing on a cherry starburst and that pain had shot through his jaw again. He pressed his tongue against his tooth hard, his eyes squinting up.

“Just go to the dentist!” Clint’s frustrated voice said from the doorway to his left. Bucky relaxed his face, crossed his arms and glared at Clint.

“Why would I do that?” Bucky asked. Clint rolled his eyes and huffed, crossing his own arms mockingly. 

“Because your tooth has been aching for almost three weeks, because you probably have a cavity, because you eat candy like most people drink water.” Clint said, looking at Bucky like he thought all of this should be obvious. Bucky rolled his eyes and sunk further into the couch. 

“I’m not going to the dentist. I’m fine.” Bucky said, huffing and moving only his eyes to look at Clint when he walked over and plopped down on the couch next to him. 

“You have a cavity. It’s only gonna get worse.” Clint said, reaching across Bucky’s lap, shoving his hand into the bag of Starbursts Bucky had pressed against his leg and pulled out a yellow one. He made a little happy noise, unwrapped it, and threw it in the air then caught it in his mouth.

“You’re a cavity.” Bucky mumbled as he watched Clint throw the candy up in the air. Clint turned to look at him.

“What’s that?” he asked, his words slurred from the candy in his mouth. 

“Nothing.” Bucky grumbled and stood up, grabbing the Starburst bag and holding it to his chest as he walked toward the door. 

“I’m not kissing you again until you get that tooth looked at.” Clint said smugly. Bucky stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly to look at him. 

“Fine.” He said, his voice tight.

“You’re really flattering yourself if you think I can’t go without you kissing me.” Bucky said, crossing his arms again, the candy bag crinkling in his grip. Clint made at face at him and nodded sarcastically. 

“I went ninety years without your kisses Barton, I think I can last a little longer.” Bucky said smugly and then turned on his heel and walked out the door. 

He went to the dentist three days later. 

He came home with a filling and a numb mouth. 

Clint was sitting across the room from him, perched on the top of the armchair, his feet digging into the cushion, he was only wearing one sock. He was smiling at Bucky like a dope. Bucky was sulking, his arms cross over his chest as he tried to sink through the couch. He groaned a few minutes later when Clint wouldn’t stop staring.

“Wha?” he asked, the T fading into nothing as his mouth refused to cooperate with him. Clint smiled bigger and dropped forward into the chair, resting his chin in his hands.

“Big ol Bucky Barnes had a cavity. And now he’s a grump.” Clint teased. Bucky sneered at him and then turned away as Steve walked in with a bottle of water for Bucky, Clint snorted when he saw the little straw poking out of the top. 

“Here ya go Buck. He said you should drink some water when you got home, to clean your mouth out a bit.” Steve said quietly, biting into his lip as he tried not to laugh. Bucky glared at him and took the bottle. Steve smiled and then headed back to the kitchen.

“Hey Cap?” Clint asked, Steve stopped and turned, Bucky closed his eyes and waited for the insult. 

“Did he cry?” Clint asked, laughter making his voice shake. Steve snorted.

“Oh my god he did! Bucky Barnes, The Winter Soldier, Russian assassin extraordinaire, cried at the denti- oof!” Clint cut off as the pillow slammed into his face. He grabbed it and held it in his lap, looking over the top of it at Bucky, his mouth dropped open in a small O, his eyes shining with amusement. 

“Your naw the only shar shooter here Bar-uhn.” Bucky mumbled around his numb tongue. Clint stared at him for a second before a laugh burst out of him. He tossed the pillow back to Bucky and then jumped off the chair and onto the couch next to him. 

“Ya know, yer kinda cute when your voice is all slurred like that.” Clint said, pressing close to Bucky. Bucky huffed and looked to his left, away from Clint.

“Aw come on, don’t be like that. I’ll give you kisses. You got the tooth fixed so you get kisses.” Clint said, pressing closer and trying to sound persuasive. Bucky turned to look at him slowly, a smile spread over Clint’s face as Bucky turned. Bucky leaned forward a little, looking a tad bit reluctant, and Clint leaned forward too, his eyes falling shut. 

Bucky raised his hand to Clint’s face, his palm pressing against Clint’s nose as he pushed him away. 

“Hey! Wha-?” Clint questioned, his eyes full of confusion as he looked up at Bucky. Bucky leaned over him, pressing close. 

“I don wan your kisses.” Bucky slurred, brushing his nose against Clint’s gently before he stood up and walked away. He heard Clint make a sad noise behind him and then heard him stand up and come after him. 

“What about this?” Clint said, and Bucky heard the bag crinkle behind him and turned around slowly to see Clint holding a brand new bag of Starbursts. Bucky narrowed his eyes and Clint smirked at him as he walked back over to him. 

“Fine. You can have some kisses. Buh only cuz you have tha.” Bucky said, huffing at himself when his words still weren’t clear. Clint smiled and grabbed the front of Bucky’s shirt, pulling him forward and pressing their lips together. Bucky made a little surprised noise and then closed his eyes and hummed into the kiss. Clint pulled back first and gave Bucky a look. 

“Buck?” Clint questioned, tilting his head to the side.

“Hmm?” Bucky hummed.

“Is that your hand on the candy bag?” Clint asked, pressing his lips together. Bucky moved his eyes to look above Clint’s head, like he was thinking hard about something. 

“Nope.” Bucky said, moving his eyes back to Clint. Clint nodded and then raised the hand that was holding the bag, Bucky’s hand came with it. Clint sighed and looked at Bucky. 

“Then what’s this?” he asked. Bucky opened his mouth, and then closed it. He cleared his throat and tried again. 

“That… That is-“ Bucky started, then cut off as he pulled the bag out of Clint’s hand quickly. He turned on his heel and sprinted for the door, the bag crinkling as he ran. Clint stood there dumbfounded for a moment and then started after him.

“Barnes! You son of a bitch, get back here! You’re not allowed to eat that for at least a week!” Clint yelled, chasing him down the hall, nearly falling on his face as he tripped over his loose sock.

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don't even know if these assholes are in character in this. But Bucky loves candy. and CLint loves Bucky. and also candy. and i love them both. thanks for reading guys! <3


End file.
